


Night Drabbles

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles set in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Drabbles

**Stars**

 “Here we are!” Bokuto announced excitedly.

“What are we going to do here?” Akaashi asked

“We’re going to look for constellations and falling stars” Bokuto said with a vibrant smile as he opened the door and went out of the car.

“Bokuto-san, there are no stars” Akaashi uttered.

“No Akaashi! They are just hiding. They will come out later.” Bokuto said confidently.

 Akaashi was kinda worried now because it has been minutes since they started to look at the sky but there is still no sign of stars. Akaashi was patient waiting whereas Bokuto is fastly becoming irritated.

“They sure are taking too long to come out” Bokuto said.

“Huh…”

“The stars.” He answered.

“Okay.” Akaashi is becoming more uninterested. So much for a romantic date.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said excitedly “I’m gonna make the stars come out!” he then announced like a fool.

“Okay, one, two, three… Show me the stars!” Bokuto said together with exaggerated gestures. Akaashi was thankful that nobody is around, who knows how much shame he will feel then. And something really did show up, but not stars.

“Bokuto-san, it’s drizzling; it’s going to rain soon.” Akaashi noted rather calm.

“No Akaashi, it will stop later on just wait.” Bokuto said, trying to convince Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, let’s go inside the car.” Akaashi said and walk going to the car

“Akaashi, just wait.” Bokuto pleaded. “Akaashi! What are you doing?” by then, Akaashi had already reached the door of the car.

“I’m trying to get inside the car, I can’t afford to get sick in this rain.” Akaashi protested.

“But, but… I want this night to be special…” Bokuto protested still trying to convince his boyfriend.

“I don’t want to see some stars tonight.” Akaashi then said coldly, and Bokuto let go as Akaashi went inside. But Akaashi always likes to see the stars.

A few minutes later, the drizzle finally turned into rain. But Bokuto is still outside, so Akaashi tried his best to convince his boyfriend to go inside the car. He could no longer tolerate the situation and went outside, with his umbrella of course, and fetch Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san. Please be more reasonable. Get inside the car will you?”

“You don’t love me Akaashi… You just pity me…” Bokuto said in his mellow dramatic tone.

“That is not true Bokuto-san.”

“The person I love still couldn’t see me.” Bokuto keeps on uttering words. Akaashi rolled his eyes, Bokuto is on his melodramatic state again.

“If you’re not going inside I’m going to break up with you.” Akaashi proclaimed. This then made Bokuto comply on Akaashi’s demand.

 

**Bed**

_"He's fine, there's nothing for you to be worried about, Wakatoshi."_

Wakatoshi turned over to look at Tooru's back who was breathing in and out evenly, he was asleep for sure. There was an absentminded smile in Wakatoshi’s face by simply looking at Tooru. But he cannot still waver the worry he feels. Something tells Wakatoshi that what the doctor said was wrong. Somehow, he still feels that there is something bad will still happen.

He reached his arm out and placed it onto the other's waist and moved closer, feeling satisfied as he sensed the heat from Tooru's body.

" Uhm... what's wrong?" Came Tooru's sleepy voice, hearing it made the Wakatoshi smiled.

" Nah... Just feel like hugging you. That's all." He replied, making it sound so casual.

" Whatever... just don't wake me up again."

" Yes, sir." Wakatoshi said with a grin then looked at Tooru again with a frown. Maybe he was wrong and the doctor was right, and everything would turn out okay. He thought to himself and closed his eyes. His arm was still on Tooru's waist. Well, he didn't say to take it off, did he? So, it'd be staying there for the rest of the night, Wakatoshi decided.

 

**Moon**

“I'm sorry about that. I'm quite clumsy sometimes... Are you alright?” Daichi asked as he and Tetsurou surfaced in the pool. They just had another fight, only this time they ended up falling in the pool. Now they are all drenched and freezing.

Tetsurou nodded in response. Then he noticed Daichi smiled. If his hearing is still in condition; he must had heard his chuckle. Seeing an expression on the other man, Tetsurou felt relaxed. It seems the fight they had was longed forgotten.

“Have you cooled your head?” Tetsurou heard Daichi asked but don't know what answer to give.

“You know, I mean it when I said you are being a jerk. But with the way you’re twitching your eyebrows now, I think you must have cooled your head.” Daichi said, that made Tetsurou laugh.

“I guess... Should I say thank you?” he answered him with his usual gentleman tone. The other man then smiled at him.

“The moon is so beautiful.” he heard Daichi say. With that; his own reflexes told him to move his head and look at the sky. The moon that night was truly enchanted. It was full; round and white. Its glow could possibly in its maximum that illuminates the earth below quite impressively.

As he still put his gaze locked seemingly absorbing the beauty of the night then he felt movements of water. He noticed that the other man had started swimming towards the rays of moonlight. Daichi halted in the reflection of moon. It was amazing that even for a simple pool like this that a replica of the white round light could be found.

The next moment came silence. A serene silence, it's calming and relaxing. The rays of moonlight are still dancing with the movements of water. Two pairs of eyes were closed, Tetsurou’s and Daichi’s. And by that moment, though their minds are blank, they feel full. An ironic state on which is neither foreign nor familiar. Despite that, none of them realized the feeling; they were caught up way too early.


End file.
